brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c22s01
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 21 Chapter 22 of 75 The Relief Of Returning Home chapter 23 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text The night passed in quiet, and Luna Brynhild was eager to start the new day. There was much she wanted to do, after all, over this last day and night they would spend at Canterlot: harass Nice Celestia, teach Trixie a few more spells, drag off Little Luna for fun and games and meddling, and perhaps poke a little more at Cadence and Shining Armor. Scarlet Sage had promised to spend the day with Nice Celestia again, since the Blood Seer had been more than forthcoming and pleasant with the Princess of the Sun, and Celestia had taken an interest in learning about her powers and through her, the history of the Equestria she had come from. Pinkamena, meanwhile, went out wandering the halls and Canterlot at large, looking for ponies to harass until she came across Cadence and Shining Armor trying to enjoy a pleasant meal together at an outdoor cafe, and she had barged her way over to their table with a wide grin, making the unicorn wince and Cadence lean awkwardly away as the half-demon said conversationally: "I could have killed your husband yesterday. But I didn't. So I think you owe me lunch." Scrivener Blooms and Luna, meanwhile, were surprised to find that Little Luna was already looking for them in the morning, and they were both more than happy to follow her when she told them with a smile that she had a place she wanted to take them to today. Luna was obviously intrigued, and Scrivener had to admit he was more than a little curious, especially when the Princess of the Night began to lead them down into the labyrinthine darkness beneath Canterlot. It wasn't a long trip, but it would have been difficult for any pony who couldn't fly – or, as in Scrivener's case, didn't have a Luna Brynhild to carry them and half-fling them onto safe plateaus – and didn't know the way already. And then Little Luna had smiled and blushed a bit as she'd led them into a large stone chamber that was outfitted with bedding, a few stacks of books and lanterns already burning with blue flames, and several other comforts as Luna's eyes drew back and forth before she smiled warmly. "Thou hast had a secret hideaway all along!" "Well, we all have a happy place, a thinking spot, don't we? This is where I come when... things build too high, or I need some privacy, even from my big sister." Little Luna replied quietly, smiling over her shoulder. "When Chrysalis first attacked a few years ago, she trapped both Twilight and Cadence in these old mines and burrows... I came down here not long after, to explore a little for myself, even though the Guards had already scoured it. But I was curious... and well... perhaps it was that call you were talking about before, Brynhild. The call of adventure, or... well... "In any event, I felt... familiarity, and comfort here. I don't know why." Princess Luna quieted, looking hesitantly around the room before she nodded slowly to herself. "But I liked it here. So I took my time, and carefully put this together. This little... safe place for myself." She turned towards then, smiling a little as she studied them, and Luna Brynhild nodded slowly before she replied quietly: "It is wonderful, Little Luna. I wish that I had found a sanctuary like this for myself... but as it is, when I returned to the world, I had not even the plush and luxurious quarters that thou had. I had a stone bedroom, with a broken window..." Luna closed her eyes, but she smiled all the same as she added softly: "But I was more fortunate than thee in plenty of respects as well, as we have discussed. For while thine rooms are grand and grandiose, my rooms came with a poet. A frustrating, annoying poet, who gave up living by day to spend each and every night at my side." Both winged unicorns gazed towards Scrivener, who smiled a little and shrugged slowly, saying softly: "It wasn't in the job description, but it was common sense, really. That, and.. I suppose I'm the rare pony who isn't the fondest of the day in any event. Too many other ponies out trotting all over. Nights are quiet. Nice." "And full of fun." Luna Brynhild nodded firmly, then she grinned widely over at Little Luna, half-lidding her eyes. "Now, why has thou brought us down here to this secret abode?" The Princess blushed and glared at the fellow winged unicorn for a moment, and then she turned her attention away, digging easily through a bookshelf before smiling and pulling out a journal, turning towards them and blushing deeper as her horn glowed and sent this floating over to them. "I wish for you both to take this. It only gathers dust here... but they are my personal thoughts. My aspirations, a glimpse of... me." Scrivener slowly took the book, gazing down at it reverently as Luna Brynhild looked up in surprise, saying slowly: "But thou surely cannot mean to part with this... why, let us read it tonight, and we shall give it back to thee in the morning, it must be very valuable to thee-" "No, I want you to take it." Little Luna said firmly, and Scrivener and Luna Brynhild both traded a look, emotions and thoughts swirling between them before the winged unicorn blushed a little and gave a small smile, her eyes roving warmly back to the Princess of the Night, who gazed at them quietly "I thought much about what you told me yesterday, all the things we spoke of. I thought about myself, and who I desire to be. And while I do not believe I wish to be a wild warrior like you are, Luna Brynhild... I would like to be stronger. I would like to be known for something apart from being Nightmare Moon, or Princess of the Night, or little sister to Celestia... I want to be known for who I am. Just as we have learned to know you for who you are." Luna Brynhild smiled softly at this, nodding slowly before she paused, then asked abruptly: "The barrier spell thou used against Scrivener Blooms yesterday. Will thou teach it to me?" "What?" Little Luna looked surprised, but then she nodded slowly, looking curious. "Of course, I would be glad to. But really it's only a modification of Shining Armor's force-field spell... you would be better off asking him." "Nay, I am asking thee." the warrior mare said staunchly, and Little Luna smiled after a moment before nodding slowly, and the winged unicorns studied each other thoughtfully before the Princess of the Night shook her head quickly and began to explain the basics of the spell, blushing a little. It didn't take more than an hour for Luna Brynhild to master it, Scrivener Blooms looking pleased as he sat inside the protective shield while Little Luna tossed a few rocks at him and they simply bounced off the force-field. It was a nice change of pace to be practice for defensive magic instead of his wife's usual offensive techniques... that was, until Luna Brynhild suddenly dropped the shield and a rock thrown by Little Luna bludgeoned him in the face, knocking him over with a shout of pain as his soulmate flinched, then grinned with a stupid giggle even as Little Luna rushed over to Scrivener and leaned apprehensively over him. He looked dumbly up at her, bleeding a bit from the mouth, and she gazed back down... and then she had blushed as he had smiled awkwardly. They had only spent a little while longer after that together, however, and then the Princess of the Night had led them back up and out of the dark little sanctuary beneath Canterlot before she'd hurried on her way. The rest of the day had been a blur for Luna Brynhild and Scrivener: a long conversation with Nice Celestia and Scarlet Sage before they had gone to rescue Shining Armor and Cadence from Pinkamena, who kept trying to lure the unicorn into a fight. Luna again tried to explain that was simply the half-demon's socially-awkward way of trying to make friends, but it was a little difficult for Shining Armor to be completely understanding when the half-demon kept hitting every possible nerve she could find between bouts of mocking Cadence. They eventually dragged Pinkamena away and she stormed off, grumbling about going to Ponyville to pick on Pinkie Two. Neither Scrivener Blooms nor Luna doubted for a moment she was serious despite how long a walk it was and that evening had settled in, and the two figured they'd catch up to her the next morning. She was able to take care of herself, after all, in spite of how impulsive and reckless she was. Trixie caught up to them not long afterwards, and she was cheerful, upbeat, and a little more like the old Trixie: proud, almost to the point of being overzealous, but still keeping the worst of her ego reeled in. It was nice to see... nicer still when Luna got to teach for a few hours, and found herself pleased with how hard Trixie pushed herself to tackle these more-difficult transformations. Not full body: Luna was careful to tactfully say that Trixie didn't possess the natural talent necessary to do large-scale polymorphs. But what she did have was more than enough determination and skill to learn how to cover simpler and middle-range modifications, from concealing her horn to creating temporary wings. Trixie stayed for a while longer after Luna finished teaching her the little she could share in the short few hours. Tomorrow, after all, they would be leaving, and the pale-blue unicorn felt indebted to them. Luna Brynhild had only grinned in response, however, saying quietly: "Nay, it is us who are indebted to thee, for giving us... a second chance, in ways that perhaps thou may not entirely understand. So nay. Our thanks... go with thee." Not long after Trixie left, they received a surprise visit from Princess Celestia, who had walked back with Scarlet Sage so she could talk with them a little, and present them with a few simple tokens of gratitude. She had brought out a simple metal box, and Luna had glared at this, scoffing: "If these are pointless little medals, Celestia, I must warn thee now that I will pummel thee horribly. I have never been fond of such things." "Don't worry, Brynhild, I got that feeling very clearly from what Scarlet Sage has told me about you." Celestia replied gently, and Luna grumbled a little under her breath and nodded moodily before her eyes widened when the levitating case opened and revealed a full set of artist's supplies: six jars of brightly-colored inks, finely-crafted pens and sketching pencils, erasers, paintbrushes of every caliber... "I hope this is suitable." "It is gorgeous." Luna whispered, and then she looked up at Nice Celestia for a moment before smiling warmly as she gently took the art kit with her own telekinesis. "Why can't thou replace my big sister in real life? Thou art far more amiable and pleasant than she is. She insists upon buying me books." Celestia only laughed quietly at this, smiling despite herself before her eyes turned to Scrivener Blooms, and she said softly: "As for you, my friend, Twilight Sparkle is putting a gift together in Ponyville. I hear you have plans to pass through there on your way back." "We do, aye. I do not wish to draw too much attention to Canterlot by opening the Bifrost here... we shall return from whence we came, a good distance from the anchor and into the Everfree." She hesitated, then shook her head slowly. "Of course there is the concern that should shapeshifters or Clockwork creatures appear, they will be attracted to Ponyville... but my instincts tell me that it is unlikely. The creatures seek us, after all." Scrivener Blooms nodded in slow agreement, and Celestia gazed between the two before Scarlet Sage added softly: "I agree with Mom. More than that, I don't think it was... anything but pure bad luck that the creatures were here. Unless Prophet is looking for someone else in another layer of reality, as well..." "Nay, I think she is merely... inspecting the field, so to speak." Luna replied grimly, shaking his head slowly as she looked silently at the closed art kit now sitting at her hooves, and then she muttered: "And I know not whether that gives us more time or less, or speaks to whether she is confident or a coward. I will need to consult with Evil Celestia in our own layer of reality. She knows things." Princess Celestia sighed a little at this, and then she hesitated before asking finally: "Would you be adverse to telling me more about her? I'm very curious, admittedly. And I wonder if I can learn from your stories about her how to help my own little sister as much as I hope that she has affected you." "Oh well, look at Scrivener's face, she has affected us in plenty of ways that are very simple to replicate." Luna said blandly, and Scrivener self-consciously reached up and touched the hoof-shaped scar over his features as Nice Celestia looked moodily at Luna, which made the sapphire winged unicorn grin at the unwitting imitation of her older sibling. "There! That right there, 'twas a perfect match for a moment! Oh, how it gave me chills, Scrivy!" Luna laughed and shook her head, and Scrivener rolled his eyes with a sigh as Scarlet Sage gave her mother a half-imploring look, and the warrior mare grumbled but then settled, nodding after a moment as she returned her eyes to Celestia and began softly: "I can be very hard on my big sister, but she has always been more important to me than I can say..." They spent almost the entire night with Princess Celestia, until she excused herself quietly to take care of some early morning business before raising the sun, and then Luna smiled before looking mischievously back and forth and walking over to the wall as her horn glowed. And Scrivener and Scarlet Sage could only stare as Luna quickly cut the words 'Luna was here' into the wall before pausing and cursing, carefully drawing a line through her name, and etching above it in even larger, sloppier letters: 'Brynhild.' Then she turned around, cheerfully picked up the camera to snap a picture of this, and grumbled as the film cartridge clacked, saying irritably: "Damnation. Well, 'tis good timing, anyway, we are about to leave." "How the hell did we go through three rolls of film over a week?" Scrivener asked incredulously, and Luna simply favored him with an amused look before the stallion added dryly, pointing at the wall: "Also that? That right there? Bad manners, Luna. Bad manners." "They should thank me, 'tis proof that I was here and of my existence." Luna sniffed disdainfully, turning towards where her armor was neatly stacked as she said easily: "Now come on, my family. To Ponyville, which hopefully has not been massacred by Pinkamena, and then from there back across the Bifrost and to home." They only took an hour or so to get ready, by which time Princess Celestia had raised the sun. Scrivener, Luna, and Scarlet Sage were pleasantly surprised to find their wagon had already been moved out to the roads leading back to Ponyville, and an escort that included both Shining Armor and Little Luna was waiting for them, the Princess of the Night smiling a little before she said quietly: "A small step towards... being more who I desire to be. Besides... it would be rude to not see myself off." Luna Brynhild had laughed and shaken her head at this, grinning slightly as Scrivener Blooms had smiled slightly before they had begun the march. With the wagon and the escort, it had taken them longer to reach Ponyville than expected... but at the same time, none of them could complain, since it seemed like all too short before they were striding through the village as ponies stared in amazement at the parade. Pinkamena was waiting for them moodily in front of the library, Pinkie Two bouncing beside her cheerfully, and Luna Brynhild grinned despite herself, wondering mildly if in every reality Pinkie was the same. Then she smiled when Twilight Sparkle approached them with a wrapped gift, saying embarrassedly: "This isn't much, but... it's what we could put together. I'm sorry, again, for... doubting in you both. And it really was amazing to meet you. Thank you, honestly, both of you..." "'Tis a book, is it not?" Luna said cheerfully, as she'd taken the gift-wrapped object and passed it quickly to Scrivener, and he smiled amusedly as he'd begun to pull of the wrapping, as Twilight blushed deeper red. "Oh, just like our Twilight!" Princess Luna had smiled a little at this, glancing towards Twilight, who had gazed back with curiosity and a hesitant smile of her own... and then Scrivener had whistled slowly as he'd pulled off the gift wrapping to reveal a heavy tome, filled with... letters. Letters, on friendship: correspondence, between Ponyville and Celestia, as well as other notes, personal entries, factual data and wild prose... and Scrivener and Luna had gazed at this as Twilight had mumbled: "It's just... you know. Just something small..." "It is nothing small at all." Luna Brynhild said quietly, glancing up at Twilight, who had smiled a little wider at this. The the unicorn had been surprised when the armored mare had stepped forwards and hugged her fiercely for a few moments before stepping back and nodding firmly as Scrivener carefully slipped the book into his satchel. "But... we must depart. And know that we depart with gratitude that I cannot begin to express." She glanced towards Princess Luna, then turned to her and traded a tight embrace with her twinned self. Then the Princess had slipped to Scrivener, repeating the process as Shining Armor smiled awkwardly at Pinkamena, who looked at him moodily before holding out a hoof. He sighed in relief... and then, before the stunned eyes of the crowd, the half-demon leapt forwards and seized Shining Armor around the neck before half-yanking him into the air and slamming him savagely down on his back, Twilight gaping at the sight of her brother being taken down so viciously before the half-demon grinned down at him, leaning slowly, threateningly in. He swallowed thickly... then stared dumbly when Pinkamena kissed his forehead gently before leaning back and patting him perhaps a bit too firmly on the chest, saying mildly: "Take care of yourself. You're far from the worst unicorn we've ever met." With that, the half-demon loitered onwards, and there was an awkward silence finally broken by Rainbow Dash muttering aside to Pinkie: "Your evil twin is kind of awesome." Luna Brynhild had only laughed, then said her last goodbyes with a grin before they'd headed onwards and met Pinkamena on the other side of town, where she had been waiting moodily for them before she grinned widely over at Luna, who had frowned for a moment as they'd headed onwards before she said mildly: "Didn't get her in bed with you, did you? I think you owe me a hundred bits." "Oh, I... I... of course I did!" Luna's muzzle wrinkled up, and the half-demon grinned wider before she huffed and glared at her. "Foul fiend of Helheim! I make no deals with devils!" "Liar liar flank on fire. You make deals with them all the time... 'cept usually they're the ones signing their souls over to you, funny enough. Guess that makes you an archdevil or something, doesn't it?" Luna huffed again as Scrivener carefully kept his head down as he drew on the wagon and Scarlet Sage sighed and shook her head... before all four halted and glanced back in surprise at a huff to see Princess Luna still following them, glowering with determination at Luna as an object floated in the air beside her. Then she stormed over to her and snapped: "Well, if that is why you slept with me, to win a bet with a demon, then I hope I do not ever see you again!" Luna and Pinkamena both gaped staring blankly before the Princess spun on her heel towards Scarlet Sage and said moodily, flicking her horn to thrust the object floating beside her at the Pegasus. "I was going to give this to your parents as a token of affection but I suppose I shall give it to you instead, young one. Here. It is a relic... of a civilization long lost, from when I was just a foal." It was a simple silver bracelet, engraved with gorgeous runes, and Scarlet Sage blushed as she hesitantly rose a hoof, letting Princess Luna gently slip this onto her foreleg. She smiled after a moment... then, when Luna stepped towards her, she turned and grumbled: "Fine! If that is what you want, Brynhild, so be it!" And with that, Princess Luna firmly kissed her, the armored mare's eyes bulging in shock and Pinkamena half-falling forwards before the Princess tore away before Luna Brynhild could even get her mind around what was happening and stormed off. Her body shivered a little as she stormed down the path, as if she was trying to repress tears... but Scrivener had the feeling she was trying to repress laughter, as he stared after her and marveled at how one Luna couldn't tell a lie to save her life and the other was apparently a masterful actor. Then, slowly, Luna turned a wide grin over her shoulder at Pinkamena, who glowered horribly at her before the half-demon shouted in a strangled voice: "You're lying! You're both liars, you... I'll go and beat the truth out of the damn Princess if I have to!" "Go right ahead, but do not expect us to be here when thou returns. 'Tis time to summon the Bifrost and go home... and either way, here or not, I shall help myself to the money I have rightly won. I never lose a bet." Luna replied smugly, and Pinkamena ground her teeth together violently as she stomped her front hooves several times before throwing her head back with a furious, frustrated yell that sent a flock of birds scattering out of the trees. Then the half-demon slumped before glaring at Luna as she breathed slowly in and out, saying moodily: "You know that we demons of Helheim don't like to be cheated, right?" "Oh, but thou art only half-demon, and the proof is in the pudding." Luna licked her lips slowly, then her eyes gleamed. "Blueberry gloss. She is like me if I were..." "A mare." Scrivener deadpanned, and Luna slowly glowered at him before the male cleared his throat awkwardly and looked ahead, mumbling: "Well, we're far enough out of town to open the Bifrost." "Aye, we are. Very well, Pinkamena, as I am not without compassion I shall only demand fifty bits from thee." Luna said pompously, and the half-demon grumbled moodily under her breath before the winged unicorn closed her eyes, saying softly: "But first, to home. We have much to report... and I am truly eager to see my son again." Scrivener smiled a little at this, and Pinkamena sighed but seemed to soften a little as Scarlet Sage gazed up with a quiet laugh. Slowly, Luna's eyes closed as she concentrated, and both she and Scrivener bowed their heads forwards, feeling their hearts moving in rhythm as their energies mixed into one, energy rumbling and crackling through the air around them before they both arched their backs, eyes glowing as they snapped their heads upwards and poured all the strength they had forwards into summoning the rainbow bridge. The swirling tornado of flame ripped upwards, tearing through reality, bursting apart and forming the flickering, multicolored burning arch of light... and Scrivener and Luna both staggered into a run for it as Scarlet Sage and Pinkamena both hurriedly followed. They tore through the vortex at the top of the bridge in a burst of light, running down the tunnel in the electrified euphoria that always took over before they tore out the other side and back into their own reality, staggering into daylight before Scrivener winced as the bridge began to shatter almost the moment he began to race down the ramp of light, Luna and Scarlet Sage both wincing and leaping hurriedly off. The Bifrost shattered beneath the wagon and Scrivener, Pinkamena leaping upwards a moment before the pieces fell away beneath her own hooves and landing on top of the wagon as it fell. It crashed to the ground, and the half-demon winced and rolled off before agilely landing low on her hooves as Scrivener landed heavily on his chest... and then his eyes bulged as something on the wagon snapped loudly before it slowly began to keel over. Pinkamena leapt out of the way as the wagon crashed down on its side with a tremendous crash, Luna wincing at the sound of the objects contained within rattling and banging violently around before her eyes drew to Scrivener Blooms. He was suspended in the air between the arms of the wagon thanks to the taut harnessing, and he had a horrible, moody expression on his face as he hung limply before Luna threw her head back and laughed, the stallion saying grouchily: "Yes, that's very helpful, dear. Very helpful. Please get me down." Pinkamena snorted at this, yanking her axe off her back as she approached, and Scrivener's eyes bulged before he ducked to the side as the half-demon lashed the weapon out, slicing through the tethers holding him in the air and sending him spilling painfully to the ground. "You're welcome." "I actually was going to thank you. If only for not cutting off any part of my body." Scrivener muttered, slowly picking himself up so he could remove the harness and the remaining tethering, looking grouchy as Luna only continued to laugh before he sighed and checked over the saddlebags at his sides to ensure they hadn't been damaged at all. "So are we going to lever this up, or..." "No, no, let us leave that for the Nibelung." Luna looked back and forth through the fields, smiling slightly. "I am eager to see my son. More eager, I think, than to even inform Odin of what has happened... besides, what could swoop down and steal away this tipped-over wagon in the time it will take for Greece and Cowlick to send out a team of mechanics?" Scrivener grunted at this as Scarlet Sage smiled as well, gazing silently towards the village before she said softly: "It feels like it's been forever since we've been back here... and even if we've got good news and bad news and a lot of scary things to report, I... I can't help but be happy all the same. We're home now, after all, and it feels... it feels good to be home." "Home..." Luna said softly... and then she smiled quietly and nodded in slow agreement, murmuring: "Aye, it truly does. Come then, friends. Into Ponyville. Let us find our friends, and my handsome son." Category:Transcript Category:Story